


Жизнь в цвете

by IryStorm



Series: Радужная связь [2]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Companion Piece, Fix-It, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4390343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IryStorm/pseuds/IryStorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Цвет, — однажды говорит Артур, — мешает. Гарри двадцать один, он послушно кивает и делает глоток серого бренди из своей рюмки. Он намерен быть кингсменом до самой смерти.<br/>Он даже представить не может, что когда-нибудь цвета станут его проблемой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Жизнь в цвете

**Author's Note:**

  * For [|_ordik](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%7C_ordik).
  * A translation of [In Living Colour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3424574) by [Della19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Della19/pseuds/Della19). 



> Редактура - SittZubeida.

_Не думайте о цвете, как о чём-то незначительном. Думайте о нём, как о чём-то величайшем, радуйтесь ему, учитесь видеть его везде, узнавать его идеальные сочетания и великолепные контрасты, нежнейшие градации, его глубину и силу. Цвет приносит нам счастье и может принести гораздо больше, если только мы позволим._

_Hildegarde Hawthorne, «The Fun—and the Immensity—of Little Things,» St. Nicholas, vol. 48_

Гарри двадцать один, когда он присоединяется к организации Кингсмен, и его мир всё ещё _серый_. Это, понимает он, весьма типично для рыцарей-кингсменов. Цвет — преимущество в шпионских играх, но пары и связь — нет, так что кингсмены видят мир _серым_ и ведут себя соответственно.  
— Цвет, — однажды говорит ему Артур, предупреждающе глядя поверх рюмки бренди, — мешает.  
Спустя годы, Гарри узнал, что Артур потерял свою пару через полгода после встречи.. Грабитель напал, когда она шла на обед к Артуру, и теперь, из-за нескольких фунтов и дрогнувшего пальца на курке Артур снова живёт _серой_ жизнью. Грабитель, по-видимому, был просто уличной крысой, крадущей, чтобы не умереть с голоду.  
Строго говоря, это многое объясняет.  
Но Гарри двадцать один, у него есть пёс по кличке мистер Пикклз, и ничего этого он пока не знает. Этот Гарри послушно кивает и делает глоток _серого_ бренди из своей рюмки. Он намерен быть кингсменом до самой смерти.  
Он даже представить не может, что когда-нибудь цвета станут его проблемой.

***

 _Голубой_.  
Это первый цвет, который увидел Гарри, и он запомнил его даже в калейдоскопе цветов в квартире своего погибшего протеже. Но, к счастью, он продолжает говорить, несмотря на то, что у него голова кругом от того, каким ошеломляюще незнакомым стал мир с добавлением красок.  
Его _пара_ в этой комнате.  
Не вдова, плачущая и злая, Гарри знает, но не может даже благодарить за это, потому что пара — мальчик, который вертит в руках игрушку и глядит на него _голубыми_ глазами.  
Гарри вдруг чувствует себя больным.  
Женщина отвергает и медаль, и предложенную услугу, и хотя Гарри отдал бы всё, чтобы даже не смотреть на мальчика, он обязан почтить память его отца. Так что Гарри приседает, смотрит в такие _голубые_ глаза, отдаёт ему медаль с _розовой_ и _лиловой_ лентой и предлагает помощь.  
А затем просто сбегает.

***

Гарри знает — это не такое уж неслыханное дело. Даже не редкость. В мире с миллиардами людей вполне логично, что появляются пары с разницей в возрасте. Никто не гарантирует, что свою половинку человек встретит тогда, когда оба они будут подходящего возраста. Это судьба, удача, выигрышная комбинация костей.  
Но что бы Гарри сам себе ни говорил, его руки дрожат, когда он берёт _тёмно-зелёную_ папку с досье Ли Анвина, почти ставшего Ланселотом.  
«Семь», — читает Гарри запись о Гэри «Эггси» Анвине. Семь.  
Гарри в следующем месяце исполняется тридцать два.  
Тошнота, как узнаёт Гарри, отвратительно _жёлтого_ цвета. 

***

В конце концов он отшвыривает досье прочь и гонит из головы мысли, запирает их далеко внутри. Гарри не может выбирать свою пару, но может выбрать, что делать с этим знанием — и Гарри, полный представлений об идеалах и том, что значит быть джентльменом, выбирает бездействие. Эггси вырастет и станет мужчиной, отдельной, независимой от Гарри личностью — без его влияния, глаз и разных мыслей.  
Гарри не допустит ничего иного.  
И если много лет спустя этот мужчина решит, что хочет чего-нибудь от Гарри, он будет в праве связаться с ним — когда захочет, на собственных условиях.  
У него есть номер Гарри.

***

И всё же, несмотря на эту решимость, жизнь... усложняется. Гарри узнаёт, что Мерлин носит _коричневые_ кожаные куртки, Ланселот предпочитает _синие_ галстуки, окрас мистера Пикклза — смесь _тёмно-коричневого_ и _чёрного_ , а у самого Гарри _карие_ глаза. Их — и _каштановые_ волосы — он унаследовал от матери.  
Кровь, текущая из полученной раны, _красная, красная, красная_.  
Гарри не останавливается, не позволяет этой новой особенности сделать его менее кингсменом, учится скрывать её от окружающих вместе с другими _тёмными_ секретами, но он уверен — ему никогда не понравится _красный_.  
Иногда он скрывает недостаточно хорошо.  
— Вы в порядке, Галахад? — спрашивает Артур через неделю после возвращения Гарри с миссии, где ему пришлось отводить взгляд от резни, устроенной их целью. Повсюду лежали тела невинных людей, было столько _красного_ , как _красное_ кресло у камина. А глаза у Артура — _зелёные_ и такие проницательные.  
Кингсмены не видят цветов. Это дерьмово, и Гарри теперь знает, насколько Артур ценит простоту _серого_.  
— Вполне, — говорит он идеально спокойным тоном и делает глоток _янтарного_ бренди из бокала. Артур кивает, по-видимому, довольный ответом, и избавляет его от пристального _зелёного_ взгляда.  
Гарри сорок, и он знает, что кровь _красная_ , а где-то в Лондоне живет пятнадцатилетний мальчик с _голубыми_ глазами.  
Да, думает он, погребая эту мысль глубоко-глубоко внутри, он наконец понял, что имел в виду Артур.  
Цвет мешает.

***

Два года спустя Гарри знакомится с Бэт, администратором гостиницы, которая живёт в крошечном пригороде, полном _зелёных_ деревьев. В ходе приятного ужина он узнаёт, что Бэт была юристом в престижной фирме в городе, и там же впервые увидела свою пару, тоже адвоката.  
И его симпатичную жену — его пару.  
— Я ощущала себя навязчивым законником, монстром, выжидающим жертву, надеющимся на что-то плохое, — призналась Бэт однажды. Её _золотистые_ волосы рассыпались по его груди. — Так что я ушла, попыталась сбежать от этого чувства. — И добавила, ленивым жестом обводя их обоих и гостиницу вокруг: — Вот это и есть мой побег.  
Гарри полностью понимает её, потому что он тоже запрещает себе думать о нём. О парнишке с _голубыми_ глазами, которому семнадцать лет. Потому что если бы позволил, если бы взглянул, то поддался бы соблазну и красоте юноши, ещё не мужчины.  
Гарри боится, что если посмотрит, то _захочет_.  
Так что он не смотрит и не думает. Не позволяет себе становиться монстром по прихоти судьбы.  
У Эггси есть его номер. Однажды он позвонит — или не позвонит. Десять лет цветного мира, и Гарри всё ещё не хочет ничего менять.  
Их с Бэт пути расходятся через год или чуть больше, и это дружеское расставание. Пару лет спустя он узнает, что пара Бэт теперь вдовец, поэтому она вернулась в город, надеясь на счастливый финал.  
— Оксфорды — не броги? — голос в записи, которую дали Гарри, мужской, без детских ноток, но всё равно памятный, как бы Гарри ни старался забыть. Он думает о _голубом_ цвете, пока сердце пропускает удар.  
Гарри от всей души желает Бэт удачи.

***

Гарри с облегчением смотрит на мужчину, выходящего из полицейского участка. Он прячет смущение под вздёрнутым козырьком _тёмно-синей_ кепки. Юноша, немного задиристый, всё же следует за ним без возражений, садится напротив и поддерживает разговор за пинтой Гиннеса — это приятно, словно первое свидание.  
А затем их прерывает горстка негодяев, и...  
Когда Гарри садится обратно, он чувствует себя немного виноватым за позерство, но не желает видеть ничего, кроме этих _голубых_ глаз, которые глядят на него с чем-то, похожим на благоговейный трепет.  
Гарри думает, что у него, кажется, проблемы.

***

Эггси разбивает стекло, с успехом проходит тесты и украдкой стирает со стола следы своего _кофейного_ мопса. А однажды Гарри просыпается в постели в медицинском отсеке и видит Эггси — тот спит, уронив голову на постель, рядом с дремлющим псом.  
Гарри раздумывает, не использовать ли ему на себе те дротики для стирания памяти.  
Мерлин усмехается, увидев их, _чёрные_ брови поднимаются опасно высоко, но Гарри даже не может заставить себя волноваться об этом.  
Будь это война, Гарри признал бы, что уже проиграл.  
Но это не означает, что он перестанет сражаться.

***

Гарри предлагает Эггси заказать костюм, якобы в награду за успехи в учёбе, но на самом деле в нём горит желание увидеть Эггси в надлежащем кингсмену виде. Тот заходит в ателье и смотрит на него так, будто он — вожделенное сокровище. Гарри почти теряет рассудок и шутит на тему потери девственности, а затем отчаянно пытается скрыть своё минутное помешательство за обсуждением обуви и расписыванием достоинств _золотой_ зажигалки — ручной гранаты.  
Щёки Эггси, когда он смущается, чересчур привлекательного _розового_ оттенка. И только появление Валентайна в ужасной блестящей _белой_ кепке с _чёрной_ полосой козырька останавливает Гарри от того, чтобы затолкать Эггси в первую примерочную и свести на нет всю упорную работу вместе со всеми своими твёрдыми решениями.  
Гарри ещё никогда не был так рад появлению психопата с манией величия.

***

Пока он не станет кингсменом, повторяет Гарри, как мантру. Пока он не станет кингсменом, думает он, глядя на задницу Эггси в тренировочном зале. Пока он не станет кингсменом, напоминает себе Гарри, отвязывая его от железнодорожных рельс, чувствуя, как наполняется гордостью сердце, а тело дрожит от близости Эггси.  
Пока он не станет кингсменом, думает Гарри, отпивая мартини, который Эггси для него смешал. Они удобно расположились в его доме, и Гарри счастлив от того, как вольготно и счастливо Эггси чувствует себя рядом с ним.  
Пока они не станут равны.  
Гарри не может повернуть время вспять, предложить Эггси молодого себя, но предлагает Кингсмен и равенство, а на меньшее Гарри не согласен.  
Губы Эггси, когда он пьёт, _розовые_ , а глаза мерцают _голубым_. Гарри думает: пока он не станет кингсменом, и до крови закусывает щёку изнутри.

***

А потом Эггси не стреляет в собаку, и мантра — мечта — рушится, а Гарри ужасно жесток в своём разочаровании. И только в самолёте он понимает свою ошибку.  
Эггси не выстрелил в пса, потому что это противоречит его принципу: не причинять боль тем, кого он любит. Гарри же в своей беспечности совершил именно этот грех. Сидя на скамье в той ужасной церкви в Кентукки, слушая потоки ненависти, Гарри обещает себе, что как только вернётся, он всё исправит и скажет Эггси, что тот на самом деле для него значит.  
А потом в его руке оказывается _чёрный_ пистолет, и в голове не остаётся места для мыслей о любви.

***

Контроль над разумом, запущенный Валентайном, _красный, красный, красный_ — цвета гнева и ненависти. Гарри будто со стороны наблюдает, как делает ужасные вещи, хочет их делать. Его эмоции, его мысли уже не принадлежат ему, он едва ли остаётся собой после приступа кровожадности. Шатаясь, он выбирается из церкви — единственный выживший в бойне — и видит Валентайна рядом с женщиной со смертельно опасными _серебряными_ ногами. Вокруг стоят люди Валентайна, и Гарри знает, что ему конец.  
Делая последний вдох, он думает об Эггси, о потраченном впустую времени, о сожалении и _серости_ , на которую обрекает Эггси.  
Валентайн стреляет, и вокруг обрушивается тьма.

***

Когда Гарри просыпается, даже не думая, что когда-либо очнётся, первое, что он видит — тот нежно лелеемый им оттенок _голубого_. Он впервые за семнадцать лет говорит правду, которую так долго скрывал. А когда вместо ответа Эггси предлагает ему свою руку, протягивает ладонью вверх, а _голубые_ глаза наполнены эмоциями, Гарри знает: ему дали второй шанс.  
Он переплетает свои пальцы с пальцами Эггси и обещает, что не упустит его.  
Здесь, в госпитале Кентукки, Гарри сидит рядом со своей парой и смотрит на переливы _оранжевого_ и _жёлтого_ в лучах солнца, играющих на лице Эггси. Они будто отмечают первый день их совместной жизни.  
И он представить себе не может более прекрасную помеху.


End file.
